poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Batgirl
Batgirl (real name Barbara Gordon) is one of Gotham City's newest protectors, a new honorary member of the Rookie's Justice League, the Terra Venture Guardians, Batman's sidekick, Commissioner Gordon's daughter, and Carter Metal's love interest and later wife. She is also the mother of Rumi Metal, the daughter-in-law of Faith and Lloyd, and is also the granddaughter-in-law of Killer Frost and the Rookie. Quotes *What's the big deal, Fangula? Where's the Lightning Borg Astral Coin? *Boron? Nukus' giant robot? Heh. Ahem. Bore-On! *Did Wolfgang bring any strange heads in Hillhurst? *Krux and Acronix! *Acronix and Krux, listen! Queen Garmageddon betrayed you both! She betrayed Shadowmageddon, and then made you destroy Vilor! Relationships Lloyd Garmadon Batgirl met Lloyd on Ninjago. Twilight Sparkle History Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains Batgirl, along with Nightwing, tried to stop Clayface, the Riddler, and Scarecrow from robbing the banks, but were knocked down by Catwoman and Two-Face. When she arrived at the Iceberg Lounge, Catwoman and Clayface knocked her out cold. She then appeared with Nightwing, worried about her identity exposure. She called Lois Lane as Barbara Gordon to keep it a secret and awkwardly slides as she and Jimmy leave. Then she was seen at LexCorp when Lex, Gasket, and Archerina escaped. Then she joined the Justice League, Thomas, Twilight, and their friends to catch them before the screen goes black. LEGO DC and Ninjago Super Villains Batgirl arrives at Wayne Tech in the Batwing to trap Joker and Harley with a Bat-Net. She caught them both with one shot. But she lost them when Ultimate Lantern throws Grundy at the net, causing her to crash. She gets out and chases Grundy. She then arrives to assist her fellow Terra Venture Guardians to catch the other villains. Then the "Dragon Alliance" appeared and defeated the other villains with ease. They introduced themselves and claimed they were there to help. Suddenly, the Guardians were teleported away by the Alliance. On Apokolips, they escaped and confront Darkseid and the Overlord, but were exhausted. She noticed Joker, Harley, and Mega-Ultron there. Then she asked Ultimate Lantern to get the clowns and the power absorbing robot and he did. Then they regrouped at the Watchtower 2.0. Batgirl asked Joker what was going on and that moving planets is a little out of his league. He tried to hug her, but she growled and grabbed him. Harley told her that none of them were mixed up in this, or know what the Anti-Life Equation is. Mr. E explained that the Anti-Life Equation is superpowerful. Anyone who learns from it will control any planet they want, and maybe even the entire universe. Batgirl discovered that their stand-ins, the "Dragon Alliance", could search the planet freely and without suspicion. Then they decide to get help from elsewhere. Batgirl, Joker, and Mr. E go find Deathstroke and Ra's al Ghul. He refused at first, but he needed to test their conviction and said that many people would have just left. Batgirl told him that she's not many people, but Batgirl. Ra's said that they are hers. Gallery Maxresdefault_(6).jpg|Batgirl heroically posing Maxresdefault_(8).jpg|Batgirl standing heroically 20181028215541_1_e9PwxFxL3SXHNEaxXtlq.jpg|Batgirl confronting Vilor Maxresdefault_(9).jpg|Batgirl's pose of heroism LEGO-DC-Super-Villains-Walkthrough-Level-2-9.png|Batgirl's Batarang pose Maxresdefault_(10).jpg|Batgirl with her name Maxresdefault_(11).jpg|Batgirl's heroic pose Maxresdefault_(12)~2.jpg|Batgirl getting knocked out cold Sddefault~3.jpg|Batgirl poster Maxresdefault_(11)~2.jpg|Batgirl's smile Sddefault.jpg|Batgirl flipping her hair at the Iceberg Lounge Maxresdefault_(11)~3.jpg|Batgirl at Smallville BatgirlDCSuperVillains.png|Batgirl confronting Ransik Maxresdefault_(11)~4.jpg|Batgirl facing Vypra Trivia *Batgirl will face Boron, Nukus' robot warrior, in Super Fang. *She is confused that why it is that all sea vessels are shes in Beware the Pirates. *She will fall in love with Carter Metal in Ninjago Teamwork. *Batgirl will face Nukus in Crush of the Crustaceans. *She will marry Carter in the end of Boron's Revenge. *She and Mac will face Horrorbelle in Horrorbelle's Revenge. *Batgirl will confront Vilor in The Rise of Vilor. *Batgirl will meet the Galaxy Rangers in Trakeena's Revenge. *She will face Vypra and Quarganon. in Time for Lightspeed. *She will meet Alex in Dawn of Destiny. *Batgirl and Carter will have a daughter named Rumi Metal. *She loves and cares for her daughter like her husband. *Batgirl will face the Psycho Rangers in To the Tenth Power. *Batgirl will be possessed in Nukus' Revenge. *Batgirl will face Ransik in Ransik Lives. *She will face Jinxer in Jinxer's Vengeance. *She will fight Furio in Scorpius' Return. *Batgirl will face the Mut-Orgs in Master Org's Revenge. *She will be possessed again in Olympius' Vengeance. *She will face Goldar in Rita Repulsa's Revenge. *She will discover Cryptor's plot to recreate the Trizirium Crystals in Krux and Acronix's Revenge. *Batgirl will be used as a test subject for Doomtron in The Rise of Frax. *She will face Thrax in Once a Ranger: Part I. *Batgirl will discover the Trizirium Crystals in The Time Darkness. *Batgirl's identity will be discovered by Mr. Collins in Universes Apart. *She will discover that her daughter is the Titanium Megaforce Ranger in Legendary Battle. *Batgirl hates always being a damsel in distress. *Batgirl will reunite with her daughter in Dawn of Trakeena. *She was captured, possessed, and knocked out cold numerous times. *Batgirl will play the role of Daphne Blake (live-action 2002) in Ninjago and get possessed. She will also return in the sequel, Ninjago 2: Oni Unleashed. *She will also play the role of Daphne Blake (live-action 2009) in The Dawn of General Venjix and Queen Garmageddon's Revenge. *She will once again face Gorog in Vexor's Revenge. *She will be held for ransom by Trakeena in Trakeena Returns. *Batgirl will meet Ultra Violet in The Machine Empire Returns. *She will meet the Headless Horseman in Headless over Heels. *She will marry Carter in the end of Jara's Revenge. *She will meet Flabber in Beetle Rock: Part I. *Batgirl will meet Zordon in Day of the Dumpster. *She will face Queen Bansheera in Queen Bansheera's Revenge. *She will meet Captain William Mitchell in Operation Lightspeed. *Batgirl will face Lord Voldemort in The Return of Master Chen. *She will face Olympius in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle get Frozen. *Batgirl will fight Jadis the White Witch in Thomas, Twilight, and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. *Batgirl has fought Jinxer numerous times. Category:Females Category:Life Savers Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup's Adventures Allies Category:Nexo Knights' Adventures Allies Category:Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures Allies Category:Pythor P. Chumsworth's Adventures Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures Allies Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured Characters Category:Demon Victims Category:Brainwashed/Possessed Category:Daughters Category:Second-in-commands Category:Love Interest Category:In love heroes Category:In love characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Daughter-in-Laws Category:Mothers Category:Niece-in-Laws Category:Aunts Category:Granddaughter-in-Laws Category:Test subjects Category:Heroes Category:Hogwarts Adventure Crew Category:Selfish Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Honorary members for the Hillhurst Militia Category:Sora's Adventures Allies